


【P芬】装B是要遭雷劈的

by Kaiyou_kun



Series: 8012公寓楼（ABO世界观） [1]
Category: 12team(Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: 12team - Freeform, 8012, ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 我是不是遇到了一个假的Omega？
Relationships: P芬
Series: 8012公寓楼（ABO世界观） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845847
Kudos: 1





	【P芬】装B是要遭雷劈的

为了在繁华巨大的都市B市中生存下去而不断努力的青年芬凰院凶达，又称芬达，终于在省钱的道路上又前进了一步——在茫茫人海中寻找到了一个合租人。

就是面前这个心不在焉眼神游离说话慢腾腾的高个粉毛儿，叫Pi。

俩人在房东大哥12dora鼓励的目光加缭绕的二手烟中忙上忙下跑了一整天办手续交钱搬东西，当Pi数量不多但巨沉的各种家当全部搬进了公寓然后乱糟糟地堆在玄关之后，他们终于逮到了休息的机会，面对面地坐在小餐馆的桌子边上等着高能量且补充体力晚餐端上来。芬达咬着与自己同名饮料的橙色玻璃瓶里的吸管，把未来的合租对象上下打量了一遍。

对方之前提供的简洁的个人信息表他都懒得看，随便瞟了一眼就又推回去了。公式化的东西统统不要，毕竟都是朋友了以后可以慢慢了解。Pi跟他一样都是附近大学的学生这点他还是知道的，虽然并不是同一所大学所以从没碰过面。芬达一边努力回忆着瞟过的那一眼获取的寥寥无几的信息，一边冷汗就下来了。他碰巧忘了看一件很重要的东西。芬达组织着语言，心想这家伙看上去是不是特难以接近像花岗岩一样，话那么少，先套近乎。

“那个啥，皮，咱以后就是室友了，多关照啊。”

“好。”对面的家伙冷淡地丢出一个字眼，然后继续盯着窗外路过的猫发呆。

很好，一只家猫对这人来说吸引力比白头发异色眼的新室友还大。

芬达咽下吐槽平复了一下心情，手指敲敲桌子把Pi的注意力拽回来：“皮啊问你个事儿，你是……”他伸手点了点颈窝处的腺体，抛了个你懂我在说什么的眼神。Pi这才转过头来露出诧异的神情：“……你没看我的信息表？我以为你知道了才同意合租的。”

尴尬像冰桶挑战一样哗的一下从芬达头上浇下来，他趴在桌子上把毛茸茸的白色脑袋埋进手臂里闷闷地说：“我，我当然看了，就是想，想确认一下……呃……”

Pi看上去马上要笑出来，但是忍住了：“Beta。”

“那太好了，我也是。”

获得的情报跟闻上去差不多，应该是真的。芬达这才在这个Pi身上找到点共同点，感到亲切的同时深感不易，一熟络起来就迫不及待地打开了话匣子，对面人的嘴角始终勾着一抹笑容。

刚点过的餐点终于在两人的谈话间端上来了。

合租两个星期后的一天晚上。

芬达熬夜赶着论文，在键盘上敲下最后一个字时已经困乏得睁不开眼睛。深夜时分他终于躺倒在自己床上，打了个呵欠扯过被子，刚闭上眼睛就沉入了迷迷糊糊的状态。

四周安静得只能听见他自己的呼吸声。

对，这种环境最适合睡觉了。他意识模糊地想。啊，困死了。

“啪！”

忽然从房门外传来清脆的硬物相撞的声音，芬达吓得一个打挺猛地从床上坐起来，坐了半天凝神静听，最终还是不放心，万一有小偷什么的就麻烦大了。他掀开被子下床，打开房门后悄悄地探出一个脑袋。

没有可疑的人影，一切安全。

他松了口气，刚想回去继续睡觉，一转头意外地瞥见Pi的房间门缝里居然还在往外透着微光。他有点好奇，轻手轻脚地走到房门前，趴在门缝外小心翼翼地往里张望。

的确是Pi，他还没有睡觉，桌子上的台灯和电脑都开着，蓝幽幽地镀在他粉色的发梢上。Pi还保持着弯腰捡东西的姿势，手里拿着一个白色的小塑料瓶。看来就是这个东西刚才掉在了地上制造出声音来。他坐回电脑前的转椅上，拧开塑料瓶往手心里倒了两片不知什么东西，又拿起旁边的水杯灌了一口把药片送进喉咙。

芬达探着头越发好奇，眯上眼睛正打算看清楚小瓶子到底是什么东西。他本来困得迷迷糊糊，依稀觉得有种无名的压迫感袭来，突然坐在桌子前的Pi回过头来直直地向他的方向看了过来，那一瞬间芬达清晰地看到那双猩红色的眼眸里一闪而过的一道锐利的锋芒。

他立刻缩回脑袋心里慌得不得了。他没有恶意，只是觉得半夜三更偷窥同性的行为要是被发现了绝对会被当成变态讨厌的。牙白，牙白，脚步声越来越近了，现在已经来不及逃回自己的房间了。他自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，心里祈祷着不要不要千万不要……！

“滴——”

忽然桌上的电脑传出一阵微弱的提示音，原本都走到房门口的脚步停顿了片刻，又掉头回去了。接着转椅吱呀呀叫了两下，鼠标点击的声音又响了起来。

芬达靠在门外的墙上吓得腿都软了，眼睛盯着天花板惊魂未定地摸了摸心口。真是谢谢那台不知道在干啥的电脑在合适的时点完成了它的任务给芬达解了围。不一会儿光线就消失了，屋里只剩下被子的窸窣声。Pi已经关灯睡觉了。芬达瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，凌晨一点零五分，厉害了教练，神他妈你还说明天要早起。

他飞速跑回房间关上门躺回床上，还是觉得好奇。Pi在房间里熬夜最后睡前吃的东西是什么？维生素C还是安眠药？Pi有失眠症吗？

深夜磕药的问题并没有困扰芬达很长时间，因为隔了几天他就在Pi没拉好拉链的背包里无意间发现了那种小药瓶，还没拆包装，看上去是新买的。

白瓶黑字，最显眼处的三个字清清楚楚地写着“抑制剂”。

Pi就蹲在不远处饶有兴趣地挠着隔壁小伙子奶茶养的一只花猫的脖子，芬达没来得及细看就回了自己房间。

但是抑制剂这三个大字儿他可是看得清清楚楚的。

顿时芬达开始怀疑起了人生。

毫无疑问，天天揣着抑制剂把自己的信息素隐藏成Beta的味道那是只有Omega才会干的事情。天啊他还这么相信他的室友和他一样是个正直的Beta，没想到事实居然与这相反，碰巧还被他给发现了。芬达的表情逐渐深沉起来。

呃，硬说皮是个Omega，似乎也没有什么不对劲。他想。

首先是个粉毛，骚得一比。O指数加一。

然后有点整理癖，自己的东西一定要干干净净不然浑身难受。O指数加一。

再是这人爱猫如命，除了小女生谁还会这么喜欢这种小毛球啊。O指数再加一。

芬达就这么沉浸在自己的幻想中为自己毫不知情的无辜室友加了一万点Omega属性，殊不知他的红蓝双色瞳比粉毛还骚，生活习惯不及Pi所以一团糟的房间才把Pi的东西衬托的很干净，而且他自己也算是喜欢猫，虽然还没到见了猫就要马上掏出蟹肉棒勾搭的程度。

门口的Pi不明所以地打了个喷嚏，花猫嗷呜叫了一声从他手底下跳走了。

“芬达你还学过日语啊。”

有次Pi来他房间里参观的时候对着书架上几厚本印满了日语的书籍感叹了这么一句。旁边隔优瘫在沙发上的芬达捧着手机傻笑了两下：“嗨呀，说出来你可能不信，我还留过学呢。”

“说对了，我还真不信。”Pi扫视了一眼乌七八糟的芬达窝，眼皮跳了跳。

听闻此言，芬达立刻从沙发上一跃而起，戳开手机相册扒拉出一张照片举到对方的红眼睛跟前：“你看到了吗，这是霓虹人，我跟他们谈笑风生。”

“好好好我信你行了吧傻逼芬达。”Pi推开他的手腕子，“那你教我两句霓虹语？”

“啊？你学霓虹语干吗？”

“我倒是会，但是复杂点的就看不懂了。”Pi作出一副45度角抬头仰望天花板的神情，“下载游戏会碰上下载到日语原版的情况，很多时候那些术语都搞不懂。”

“啊，哦，这样啊。”

芬达默默在他心里的小本子上又记上一笔。喜欢玩霓虹游戏，不知道是哪方面的。总之O指数再加一。

某个周末的下午芬达约了好损友三千宫魔王出去啃鸡腿浪了个爽，带着愉悦的心情回到公寓时天还没黑下来。他在玄关处换上拖鞋，把外套扔到沙发上，掏出手机刚打算看看微博上发过的鸡腿照片有多少亲友点了赞，忽然隐约听见Pi的房间里有说话的声音。

芬达第一个想法是刚才关门动静那么大是不是打扰到人家打电话了。

但是仔细一听又不像。Pi的房间门半掩着，而且只有他一个人的声音一直在说，一如既往地带着富有特色的慢调，更多的像是在自言自语。

“……好了，这样就结束了。说好弄完这些东西就休息一下吃点东西来着，那我就先稍微停一下录制分个P，下期视频再见，拜拜。”

“Pi？”芬达听着对方像是停下了，才敲了敲门框推门进来打了个招呼，“你在吗？”

“在，干吗？”Pi把耳机摘下来，转椅慢悠悠地转过来面对着他。

“呃，没啥，就是想问你刚才在干吗。”

“刚才？”见芬达的眼神瞟向自己刚刚停下屏幕录制的电脑，Pi才明白过来，“你听见了啊。不，没什么，不是什么私事，我在录制游戏实况。”

「下载游戏会碰上下载到日语原版的情况，很多时候那些术语都搞不懂。」

“实况？”芬达瞬间重新提起精神，激动得两眼放光，“你会投稿吗？去新浪？优酷？B站？你是游戏主播？”

Pi失笑道：“你那么感兴趣吗？”

“那当然！游戏主播多帅啊！”

“噗……谢谢夸奖。”

芬达愣了两秒才反应过来自己刚夸了总是说自己是傻逼芬达的室友很帅，有点懵逼。Pi也没在意，挥了挥手示意他过来，把刚刚录完的视频简单保存，然后打开了自己的B站主页。

“喏，这个是我的账号，少年pi。”

“哦……”

两个人对视两秒，然后芬达反应过来自己好像知道这个UP主。

不光是知道，他还加了对方的关注，粉了对方的微博，每期视频出来后都要立马舔完。怪不得当初和Pi见面时觉得对方的声音有种不太真实的熟悉感，原来是出自这个地方。

“我之前没告诉你是因为怕影响你作息，所以录制和剪辑都放到晚上做。不过看来你不反感那我就不管你了。”

芬达选择了沉默。

大神以后打游戏能带我一个么。就当腿部挂件，去霓虹留过学的那种。

话说回来，原来那天晚上看到他是在压视频啊。游戏区的主播都这么晚睡晚起吗，真是辛苦。

当晚芬达翻遍了少年pi的B站和微博简介，性别只写了男，信息素性别被隐藏了。粉丝群里面也有不少猜测，ABO都有。他深吸一口气，觉得自己仿佛是天底下唯一知道自己的Omega室友的秘密的人。

三流小店里面贩卖的三流小黄书里写得统统都是AO恋爱，男A女O，男A男O，女A女O，重口一些的就是女A男O，但是现实中最广泛的AB恋却很少，BO更是少得可怜，因为Beta根本就不能标记一只Omega，即使你让人家怀过了孕也没法用信息素勾住对方。

然而芬达此刻下了一个重大的决定。

他要泡Pi。

没错这很难，但芬达无所畏惧。

你作为一个粉丝跟自己喜欢的游戏主播同居在一起还有什么别的要求吗？！！

当然有，跟他在一起啊。

芬达翻来覆去想了一晚上，想到都快不认识这俩字母了，才反应过来自己是真的想泡他。几个月的合租生活让他们完整而彻底地了解了对方，从性格脾气到生活习惯，全都能看到。他在黑暗中朦胧地睁着异色的双眼，在心中描摹着正在熟睡的那人面部干净的轮廓。

啊，即使我是个Beta，但是你要是和我交往的话，我一定保护你不被邪恶的Alpha们欺负的。

芬达胡乱脑补着忽然想到Pi的外号战神，于是静默了两秒，认怂翻身睡觉。

“所以，你今天居然叫我出来吃饭，有什么正事吗。”

Pi放下手里吃了一半的芒果刨冰，望向桌子另一头魂不守舍明显有心事的芬达。对方点过的甜点一口都没动，只是盯着天花板发呆，而且已经发呆二十分钟了。

听到Pi说话芬达才猛然想起他是来告白的。他支吾了几声糊弄过Pi的提问，然后在对方怀疑的目光中拿起勺子直接咬在了嘴里。

上啊芬凰院凶达，你出发之前不是还踌躇满志，信心百倍吗，你不是特别无所畏惧吗，你不是要泡他吗？！是？那就勇猛地喊出你的真心话啊菜逼！

“呃……那个，皮，我有个事想跟你说。”

“你说啊，我等半天了。”

可恶，还是一如既往的不给人面子。我马上就要告白了你给我点鼓励好吗！！

“……皮，我，我喜欢你。”

哦哦哦说出来了！很好！继续！

芬达给自己打了打气，勇敢地抬起头来对上那双总是波澜不惊的红色眸子。

“和我交往吧！”

话刚说出口他的脸就已经红透了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。牙白，果然还是心理准备不充分，导演能剪掉重来吗？你说什么？居然不行？？

“我说，你是怎么知道的，我的信息素性别。”

Pi托着腮看他手忙脚乱的样子，一点都没有惊讶，反而微微笑了起来。芬达挠了挠头：“那个，我不是故意的，但是我有次不小心看到了你买的抑制剂，而且也看到你吃了，于是就猜测……”

Pi顿时作出一副恍然大悟的样子：“于是就猜测，我是个Omega？”

芬达瞬间懵逼：“什么……不是吗？”

我是不是遇到了一个假的Omega？

或者我这根本是假室友？？？

对方笑得越发开心：“你在说上一句话之前我差点就信了你已经发现我是个Alpha了，然后你一开口我就觉得不对劲，哪有说完抑制剂就指认人家是Alpha的话，怎么也得有个但是……果然我还是高估你这个菜逼脑袋了。”

“说谁菜逼！！”

“说那个刚才还理直气壮地说喜欢我要和我交往的人。”Pi的红眼睛里的笑意简直可以拧出水来，他伸手拈起芬达的一缕白发，后者没有躲开，“那么，菜逼芬达，你刚才说的话还算数对吗？”

两个人正式交往展开一段AB恋之后，芬达才问起Pi一开始合租的时候为什么要隐藏自己的Alpha身份。

Pi笑着揉了揉他的一头白毛：“我哪有要故意隐藏？我是真的以为你知道我的性别才同意合租的，搬家那天要到处跑，和刚见面的人带着一身Alpha味转一圈是不礼貌的吧，我是想只用那么一次的。哪知道我开玩笑说我是Beta之后都做好了你反驳我然后我坦白的准备了，你居然就信了。”

“吃抑制剂的话任谁都会信的吧？！”

“那可不一定。我为了不影响你就一直没跟你说，一直在吃抑制剂，结果有天出门之前还是被12给拽到小墙角里拷问了一遍真实性别……也就你连怀疑都不怀疑了。”

“哪有，我明明有怀疑……”

“因为你根本没看见抑制剂那仨大字儿下面写的那行‘Alpha用’。”

“行行行，我菜逼，行了吧皮皮虾。”芬达又抓住Pi在做视频时出的梗翻身攻击他。

Pi低头把下巴埋进他的颈窝里，手指抚摸着他皮肤光滑的脖子，惹得芬达一阵咯咯笑：“我可不是皮皮虾。像这里的痕迹我今天早上看得一清二楚，你就带着它们出门走了几个小时，我下楼扔垃圾的时候楼下人兽看我的眼神都变了。”

“卧槽皮爱呢！爱呢！你让我明天去上课的时候怎么直视魔王的笑声啊！皮你大爷别跑！”

隔壁奶茶家养的猫过来串门，在窗台外望着屋内追跑打闹的两个人，喵呜一声打了个呵欠，转头便轻盈地跳去了隔壁真红美铃铛家。

Fin.

2017.2.8


End file.
